4 seasons of mabudachi trio
by stylogirl90
Summary: summer: akitoxshigure  autumn: ayamex miine  winter: hatorixkana  spring: hatorix mayu


_i do not own fruits basket._ this is my love for mabudachi trio. hope u like it. reviews will be much appreciated.

_Summer_

_Shigure and Akito_

Akito detests summer. She detests the heat, the sunny beach and most of all the smiling faces of everyone who enjoy summer while she has to suffer in misery.

Well, at least she has Kureno by her side. Things couldn't get any worse, or can it?

" I haven't seen that stupid Shigure for a while!" Akito whined to Kureno. Kureno smiled knowingly. "Do you miss him?" Kureno asked. " Miss him?" Akito shrieked. " I don't miss Shigure at all" she spat out. " Did someone call my name?" Shigure asked in a singsong voice, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. " Speak of the devil" Akito muttered irritatedly.

Minutes later, Shigure managed to drag Akito to the beach. A while ago, Akito had screamed, shrieked, protested and threw things at Shigure . Shigure ignored her and carried her. " Kureno, you're supposed to help me!" Akito said furiously. Kureno smiled knowingly. Again. She hated that smile. " I think going outdoors sometimes is good for your mental health. Besides didn't you say you haven't seen Shigure for a while?" Kureno said reasonably. Shigure smirked. " You are the ones with mental problems!" Akito yelled when Shigure carried her towards outside.

"What are we doing at the beach anyway? There's only sand and water. We have that at home." Akito grumbled when Shigure put her down ( finally!). " your house don't have women in bikinis" Shigure murmured, staring a women in bikinis. Shigure glanced at Akito from head to toe. " I guess you don't have what it takes to wear a bikini" Shigure commented amusedly. Akito blushed furiously. " SHUT UP! Did you bring me here just for that? I want to go home!" she yelled while stomping off. Shigure grabbed her hand and dragged her. " Let's take a nice stroll" he suggested.

They walked near the sea where water splashed at their feet. Shigure held her hand all the way. He noticed that Akito suddenly became quiet. Akito didn't want to tell him that she liked holding his hands. Shigure began to swing their hands together. Then he swing their hands higher and higher. " what are you doing?" Akito asked sceptically but didn't stop him from swinging their hands. " They say swinging your hands higher and higher will make you feel less stress" Shigure replied. Akito rolled her eyes. " I feel more stress now" Akito retorted. Then Akito went quiet again, enjoying holding Shigure's hand. " look there's a seashell, isn't it pretty?" Shigure pointed to her. Akito shrugged. " Do you want it?" Shigure asked. Akito shrugged again. He picked up and put it on her palm. " you can imagine that the seashell is my heart and I'm giving it to you" Shigure said teasingly. Akito rolled her eyes. " that's so romantic" she remarked sarcastically. But inside her heart was beating very fast.

"let's go home now" Shigure suddenly said. Akito was a bit disappointed. " maybe we can do this again" he suggested. Akito just shrugged but she struggled not to smile at the thought of Shigure holding her hand. " so did you have a fun time with your boyfriend?" Shigure asked teasingly. " boyfriend?" Akito choked out. " you're not my boyfriend!" Shigure smirked. " but we held hands just now and you didn't let go" Akito blushed. This must be the tenth time she blushed today, Akito thought. " But that doesn't mean you're my boyfriend" She said insistently. " I just didn't want to fall into the sea" She said lamely. Shigure laughed.

Shigure didn't visit Akito for the next few days. Summer was almost over. She was upset and kept playing with the seashell. "Where is that stupid mutt?" Akito muttered darkly. Kureno heard her and just smiled knowingly. Again.

_Autumn_

_Ayame and Mine_

"Mine, mine, where are you?" Ayame called out impatiently. Then again, Ayame was always impatient. Mine was staring at the window and didn't hear Ayame. She could see four-leaf clovers and sakuras falling from their trees all over the ground. It was a beautiful sight for her but she felt a bit sad for the leaves though she didn't know why.

Ayame finally found Mine staring at the window as if she was in a trance. It was a very captivating expression. Ayame went behind her. He also stared at the falling leaves. " it's kind of sad in its own way, don't you think?" Ayame murmured softly. Mine suddenly realised Ayame was behind her. Mine nodded once and gave him a serene smile. That was also a captivating expression for Ayame. Then Ayame held her shoulders. Both of them went back to look at the leaves that continue to fall.

_Winter_

_Hatori and Kana_

_Winter (Present day)_

Hatori was working on his desk full of papers. You would think a doctor like him wouldn't need to deal with a desk full of papers. Even with the chilling atmosphere, he couldn't concentrate on anything else. The only thing that can distract him was a picture frame that stood on the corner of his desk. The girl inside the frame was smiling at him. Hatori stared at the picture and sighed.

_Winter ( 2 years ago)_

" do you know what snow turns into when it melts?" Hatori's assistant asked. He blinked at Kana. He didn't know if she was joking. "It turns into water" he replied in an obvious tone. "Wrong!" Kana said gleefully. "It turns into spring" she said looking at the falling snowdrops outside the window. "Spring's my favourite season" Kana told Hatori happily.

Winter became a blissful season. Kana started to put a box of sweets inside his medical file everyday. But she pretended not to know and said maybe it was the snow fairy. Kana also built a snowman in front of his office. She said it looked like Hatori. " But my nose is not pointy" Hatori said easily. Kana laughed. Then they built snowman together. They took pictures together. They also ate lunch and dinner together. Even when she found out his darkest secret, she accepted it and they were still together. In fact, Kana went to buy an aquarium full of fish and sea horses for him.

Both of them looked forward to spring. But the harsh cold reality of winter prevented them from doing so. Akito had scratched Hatori's eye and Kana fell into depression. Hatori knew he had to end Kana's suffering. On that fateful chilly night, Hatori erased Kana's memories. For the first time in Hatori's life, he wished that spring would never come.

_Winter (Present day)_

Winter was going to be over soon. The snow will soon turn into spring. However, Hatori knew his heart will still be frozen in time. Everyday would be winter to him and the snow won't ever melt.

_Spring_

_Hatori and Mayu_

_Spring (Present day)_

Flowers began to bloom everywhere. The air is filled with the scent of flora and fauna. Yes, it was the arrival of a new spring. Hatori sighed.

Hatori took a stroll at a park. He didn't know why he wandered around aimlessly when he had a desk full of papers to settle. The surroundings around him calmed him a bit but yet he wasn't able to smile or enjoy it. Then Hatori saw a blooming sakura tree. He walked towards the sakura tree and stood beneath it. Hatori stared at the tree for a long time. Too bad no one was able to enjoy the scenery with him. She would have loved this, Hatori thought wistfully. Hatori then berated himself for even thinking about Her for a moment.

Suddenly he remembered why he stepped out of his office in the first place. Shigure told him that the book that he ordered has been delivered already. He can collect it from Mayuko's bookshop. Mayuko, Her best friend. He hasn't seen Mayuko for more than 2 years. He wondered if she had changed.

_Spring (2 years later)_

The park was filled with beautiful flowers like chrysanthemum, lilies, poppies and not forgetting blooming sakura trees. Students took pictures and boys plucked flowers for their girlfriends. Another spring has begun. Hatori sighed again.

Hatori stood beneath a sakura tree, staring at it without moving at all. A sense of déjà vu washed over him. Maybe it was the very same spot he stood as the previous year and the year before. Hatori continued staring as if waiting for something to happen to the tree.

" You know, they always say that money don't grow on trees. You can stop staring at it" a voice behind Hatori said. Hatori turned to look at Mayu. " it gives me a calming effect" Hatori said as if it was a good reason to gawk at the tree all day long. " then go drink a green tea or do yoga or something" Mayu suggested in a dry tone. " stop looking at it as if it was a women in bikini". " I don't look at women in bikinis" Hatori said wryly. " That's Shigure" He added. Mayu laughed.

Then he and Mayu walked along the park. Hatori caught her staring at white lilies surrounded by small butterflies. Hatori plucked a lily and handed it to Mayu. " here, you can have it. stop looking at it as if it was a women in bikini" Hatori said with a solemn face. Mayu laughed. She punched his shoulder lightly. " shall we go for a drink?" Mayu asked. " but you know I cant drink, I'm driving" Hatori pointed out. Mayu shrugged. "So? You can have a green tea." Mayu paused. " I heard it gives doctors a calming effect".

Hatori smiled at Mayu. Then they both walk away from the park. Spring had finally arrive for Hatori.


End file.
